


Learning Forgiveness

by JessicaPendragon



Series: Non Canon Keela Lavellan [15]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Papa Solas, Solavellan, fenera lavellan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 01:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5987500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaPendragon/pseuds/JessicaPendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knows that he does not deserve this, that a man who is the greatest villain in his own story does not meet such happy ends, but each day he also learns forgiveness...</p><p>
  <a href="http://jessicapendragon.tumblr.com/post/137596531779/learning-forgiveness">Tumblr Link</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning Forgiveness

The look Fenera gives them can only be described as dubious. It would be comical from any other source yet she does not understand how to hide the levity of her expressions being the grand age of only five which, with the immense pride of a child, she loudly announces to every newcomer. She only glares now, arms crossed, and Solas knows she is truly angered by this utter silence.

He catches Keela’s gaze and although there is humor in the corner of her lips, he can see exhaustion in the circles around her eyes and the pallor of her skin still lingering even after a week’s rest. Memory pulls him back unwillingly to when she looked up at him through sweat and tears, pain made worse by fear and desperation, and he has never felt more helpless than he did clutching her hand as she fought another battle alone. Her fingers reach out for his again and this time give a gentle, reassuring squeeze that brings him back to the present where all of them are well and safe- all five of them.

“Would you like to hold Taliesin?” she asks their unimpressed daughter. Fenera’s scowl deepens and she only answers with a sharp shake of her head. He has reassured her numerous times that her newborn siblings are not monsters, but she heard too many screams before someone whisked her far away. 

Keela lets out a sigh, something loud and exaggerated. “That’s all right. I worry it might be too much to ask of you. Maybe when you’re a bit older?”

Fenera moves forward with determination quickly replacing displeasure. “No, I can do it!” 

“Are you sure?”

“Yes!” Small arms thrust out and Solas does his best to hide his amusement. With careful maneuvering and quiet instructions, their son passes into Fenera’s now eager grasp. Despite misgivings she holds on with a fearlessness that Solas knows will no doubt lead to much mischief and yet never wants to curb. For his part Taliesin simply stares up at his sister, quiet and curious. _I’ve never met such a little gentleman,_  the midwife had commented and he remembers Keela’s pleased smile.

It is somewhat a different matter for the squirming bundle in Solas’ arms. The twins are not only alike in appearance but temperament, although Aneirin seems in constant motion, little limbs kicking and punching, moving even when he slumbers. _I know those types. He’ll have you chasing him ‘round in no time,_ the midwife clucked affectionately while he looked on with amazement. _Might want to invest in a leash._

As he gazes down into blue eyes matching his own, Solas knows he will never do any such thing. He will guide and protect, love and support, but he will not tie them down. This world is theirs for the taking and he will see it free of his limitations, of mistakes made by a foolish father. 

“What do you think, da fen?” Keela asks as she pushes a stray lock of hair behind Fenera’s ear. 

“Um-” Taliesin wiggles in sudden discomfort, face scrunching up, but it is a not a wailing cry that leaves his mouth. He sneezes instead and Fenera lets out a little gasp before her laughter echoes around them. Her delight is all too infectious and the sight of it, of them, sets a lump growing in Solas’ throat. He has delved deep into the earth, ascended to lofty heights, crossed worlds and changed them, and it is these three little things before him that seem the greater impossibility. 

He knows that he does not deserve this, that a man who is the greatest villain in his own story does not meet such happy ends, but each day he also learns forgiveness in Aneirin’s small fingers wrapping around his own, in Taliesin’s wide yawns, in the way Fenera asks for one more story, in how Keela whispers a thank you against his temple, and he will not waste this precious time given on regret. 

“They can stay,” Fenera finally announces. 

With a laugh Keela meets his gaze and he sees only the future ahead of them now. “Good to know.”


End file.
